You're just like a pill
by heiji
Summary: Quatre analyse sa relation avec Trowa.... Comment en estil arrivé là ?


Titre : You're just like a pill

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Paroles de la chanson ( du siècle à mon avis ) de Pink : Just like a pill

Résumé : Quatre analyse sa relation avec Trowa

Couples : Surprise...

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi, hélas...

Chapitre unique :

Allongé sur le lit où tu m'as abandonné, je regarde par la fenêtre. Les nuages encombrent le ciel qui a l'air aussi maussade que moi... Comme d'habitude, tu m'as abandonné là sans un mot, sans même me dire au revoir... Tu n'étais là que pour ça.. Et moi, comme un imbécile, je me suis laissé faire... encore une fois... Quatre, tu es un abruti...

Tu étais là, allongé à mes côtés... réchauffant ainsi cette chambre si froide en temps normal.. Combien de fois t'ai-je répété "je t'aime, Trowa", tout ça pour n'avoir aucune réponse de ta part. Le soleil va se lever, l'aube est déjà là et je suis encore une fois tout seul, tu m'as planté là... Six heures, le réveil de la chaîne vient de se mettre en route... La chaîne met un de mes Cd et une de mes chansons préférées au hasard... les premières notes se font entendre... Je souris sans m'en rendre compte... Cette chanson... elle colle si bien à la situatuion et la voix résonne dans ma tête...

_Lying here on the floor where you left me_

_I think I took too much_

_I'm crying here, what have you done?_

_I thought it would be fun_

Je soupire en écoutant les paroles de la chanson... Ca fait bien longtemps que je ne pleure plus à ton départ car ça se passe toujours comme ça... A chaque fois que tu as obtenu ce que tu veux, tu repars aussitôt en me laissant enfermé dans cette prison dorée... Moi, Quatre Raberba Winner, je ne vis plus, je t'attends... Ma vie n'est rythmée que par tes visites et à chaque fois, je cède à tes avances, je te passse tes caprices même si je sais que tu ne resteras là que quelques minutes et que tu seras parti avant que j'aie repris ma respiration... je sais que je suis pitoyable et que je ne dois m'en prendre qu'à moi... C'est moi qui suis faible... C'est moi qui t'aime... Je me relève lentement, entourant mon corps nu avec un drap... Je m'approche de la fenêtre, le ciel se couvre encore un peu plus... Je fais un noeud autour du drap avant de m'approcher de la fenêtre pour l'effleurer de mes doigts... Dire qu'il y a quelque minutes, tu me plaquais contre cette même vitre pour m'embrasser...

_I can't stay on your life support_

_There's a shortage in the switch_

_I can't stay on your morphine_

_'Cause it's making me itch _

_I said I tried to call the nurse again _

_But she's being a little bitch_

_I'll think I'll get out here_

Cette aventure entre nous dure maintenant depuis plus de huit mois. Je me rapelle qu'au début, j'avais l'espoir de construire une relation normale, une relation de couple... mais peu à peu, j'ai laissé tombé... Peu à peu tu m'a isolé du reste du monde pour que je ne sois plus qu'à toi... Mes sorties aujourd'hui se font rares... Je reste là, seul, à t'attendre... Tu as vite pris tes distances une fois que nous nous sommes installés ensemble... Tu voulais garder ton indépendance... Je sais pourtant que tu ne m'aimes pas autant que je t'aime, mais j'avais tellement l'espoir de te changer, de t'attacher à moi, mais jusqu'ici, j'ai totalement échoué... C'est toi qui as fixé les règles de ce jeu auquel je dois me soumettre... Je regarde la rue de ma fenêtre... Tout le monde reprend sa vie normale... La ville commence à renaître pendant que moi, je meurs de l'intérieur. Je m'en veux d'être aussi faible... Pourquoi est-ce que j'accepte de me complaire dans cette situation ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'accepte de vivre ainsi ? La réponse est simple, parce que je t'aime... Je suis un idiot, c'est tout... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer et de faire tout pour te faire plaisir...

_Where I can run just as fast as I can _

_To the middle of nowhere _

_To the middle of my frustrated fears _

_And I swear you're just like a pill_

_Instead of making me better _

_You keep making me ill_

_You keep making me ill_

J'appuie ma tête sur la vitre... et je me remémore ces quelques instants ensemble... Cette fois, tu es resté quand même une nuit entière ici, mais quand est-ce que tu reviendras ? Je ne le sais pas... Tu débarques seulement quand tu veux et quand ça t'arrange... tu te fiches de moi et de mes besoins... Je me sens comme un objet inutile sans valeur... une chose qui doit seulement répondre à ton bon plaisir et cette idée m'insupporte... J'essaye de me détourner de ces pensées, mais rien à faire... J'essaie de me persuader que tu m'aimes, mais une personne qui m'aime me ferait-elle endurer ce que tu me fais subir ? Je ne supporte pas d'imaginer un seul instant que tu abuses de moi, mais je dois me résoudre à cette idée... C'est la stricte vérité, il faut que je regarde la réalité en face... Je dois réagir, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... tu es une drogue... Oui c'est ça, tu es ma drogue... Je ne peux pas me passer de toi... Je t'aime Trowa...

_I haven't moved from the spot where you left me_

_This must be a bad trip_

_All of the other pills, they were different_

_Maybe I should get some help_

Tu es devenu une vraie drogue... Rien à voir avec l'alcool ou les cigarettes... Je suis devenu accro, je suis dépendant... je sais que c'est bête à dire... je me demande ce qui me fait rester avec toi... pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je supporte tout ça ? Je n'en sais rien... Mon reflet dans la vitre me dégoûte... Je me sens prisonnier ici, sans aucune issue... Je ne peux plus me voir en face... Je ne suis qu'un jouet pour toi... Une chose dont tu profites quand ça t'arrange et moi, je ne peux pas dire non, je ne peux rien te refuser... Je suis si stupide à espérer encore pouvoir te changer, mais tu es ma drogue, je ne peux pas me refuser à toi... J'ai tellement envie que nous formions un couple normal qui s'aime et qui se parle, qui ne soit pas seulement uni par le sexe... Un couple qui se respecte, qui vit ensemble et qui aime passer des moments romantiques ensemble... Bref, une situation qui me fait du bien, qui me fait sentir meilleur... mais toi, tout ce que tu réussis à faire, c'est à me détruire de l'intérieur...

_I can't stay on your life support_

_There's a shortage in the switch_

_I can't stay on your morphine_

_'Cause it's making me itch _

_I said I tried to call the nurse again _

_But she's being a little bitch_

_I'll think I'll get out here_

Il faut que je réagisse, je ne peux pas rester coincé dans cette situation.. Je pose encore mon front sur la vitre, espérant ainsi me persuader que je me fais des idées mais non, les faits sont clairs... cet amour me semble sans issue... Il n'y a pas de solution, je n'en trouve pas... Je m'enfonce de plus en plus quand je repense à tout ça... Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? Comment suis-je devenu ton objet sexuel, ton esclave ? La personne que tu vas voir pour te soulager... Comment est-ce que j'ai pu me laisser faire ?... Mon esprit s'embrume... Mon coeur brûle dans ma poitrine... Cette situation me ronge de l'intérieur...

_Where I can run just as fast as I can_

_To the middle of nowhere_

_To the middle of my frustrated fears_

_And I swear you're just like a pill_

_Instead of making me better_

_You keep making me ill_

_You keep making me ill_

Pourquoi ? Une vraie relation amoureuse n'est-elle pas censée épanouir les gens qui s'aiment ? Les rendre heureux ? Leur faire tout oublier ? Leurs soucis, leurs problèmes ? Une vrai relation n'est-elle pas censée nous rendre heureux tous les deux ? Ne devrais-tu pas me soutenir et veiller sur moi ? Pourquoi n'avons-nous rien de ça ? Pourquoi dois-je me limiter à te voir que quand tu le veux et toujours pour la même chose ? Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à toutes mes déclarations d'amour si sincères... Tu préféres rester silencieux et moi, ça me fait mal, ça me crève le coeur... je te dis je t'aime et toi, tu ne me réponds même pas... Tu profites de ma faiblesse... et tout ça me ronge, je ne veux plus me voir comme ça... Je relève la tête pour voir le soleil se lever encore une fois... encore un jour qui ressemblera à tous les autres...

_Where I can run just as fast as I can_

_To the middle of nowhere_

_To the middle of my frustrated fears_

_And I swear you're just like a pill_

_Instead of making me better_

_You keep making me ill_

_You keep making me ill_

J'ouvre la fênetre et je regarde en bas, la vie continue pour vous... Moi, je réalise soudain à quoi en est réduit ma vie par cette relation... elle ne me mènera nulle part... elle me rabaisse seulement encore... Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? Avec tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? Tout ce que je t'ai donné ? Tu m'as détruit... Tu m'as rendu malade, mais je n'arrive pas à me passer de toi... par ta faute je suis devenu un fantôme... je suis devenu l'ombre de moi même... Il faut que je trouve un moyen de ne plus penser à toi... Je regarde en bas... je suis si haut ici au troisième étage... Je veux seulement mettre un terme à tout ça, la douleur est trop difficile à supporter... J'ouvre la fenêtre tout en fixant le vide... toute cette douleur est inssuportable, elle me pèse sur le coeur et sur la conscience... Tu me réduis à rien... J'ai l'impression que j'ai perdu tout ce qui faisait mon identité à cause de toi... Je crois qu'il est temps d'en finir avec cette situation...

_I can't stay on your life support_

_There's a shortage in the switch_

_I can't stay on your morphine_

_'Cause it's making me itch _

_I said I tried to call the nurse again _

_But she's being a little bitch_

_I'll think I'll get out here_

Tout à coup, le téléphone sonne... Je referme la fenêtre et je décroche sans y croire... A l'autre bout du téléphone, mon meilleur ami... Duo... Il ne le sait pas, mais à l'instant, il m'a sauvé la vie... je n'en peux plus de garder tout ça pour moi... Tous ces secrets sortent tout seul et j'éclate en sanglot... ça fait si longtemps que je ne lui ai pas parlé et malgré tout, tout sort de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse m'arrêter... Tout ce que je ressens, tout ce qui s'est passé... Peu à peu, je me confesse, je me soulage énormément... La situation ne me paraît plus sans issue... il me rassure et me réconforte... je sais que lui ne me laissera pas... qu'il ne me jugera pas... Quelques minutes plus tard, il est là, près de moi... et m'aide à évacuer tout ça... Après m'avoir aidé à me remettre, il m'aide à faire mes bagages pour quitter cette prison dorée... je laisse ma drogue derrière moi... Je sais qu'il y a autre chose à vivre et que lui m'aidera à tout oublier...

_Where I can run just as fast as I can_

_To the middle of nowhere_

_To the middle of my frustrated fears_

_And I swear you're just like a pill_

_Instead of making me better_

_You keep making me ill_

_You keep making me ill_

Ca va faire six mois que je l'ai quitté, j'ai refait ma vie, j'ai oublié tout ce qui m'avait amené là où j'en étais... Je ne l'ai pas revu... Inutile, je me passe très bien de lui... j'ai changé... j'air repris goût à la vie... je ne me laisserai plus jamais avoir par amour... Je ne serai plus jamais l'objet de quelqu'un... J'ai compris la leçon, elle a même failli être la dernière d'ailleurs... Mais malgré tout, je crois toujours à l'âme soeur et au grand amour... Cette idée n'a pas quitté mon coeur... je cherche toujours aujourd'hui la peronne qui m'aimera autant que je l'aimerai... une relation épanouissante et heureuse... Mais désormais, je ne me laisserai plus manipuler... On ne m'aura plus par amour... je sais de toute facon que j'y aurai droit un jour comme tout le monde... Et je l'attends vraiment, mais cette fois, l'homme qui me trouvera...

Il m'aimera, je le sais au plus profond de moi...

Fin


End file.
